


The Other Side of Sadness

by Download077



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grief, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download077/pseuds/Download077
Summary: “Grief is like the ocean; it comes in waves, ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim.” - Vicki Harrison...And Edd is drowning.This one shot is my interpretation of what happens post the final chapter ofKidnappEddbyScammy_chan.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Eddy's Brother
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Other Side of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scammy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scammy_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [KidnappEdd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905920) by [Scammy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scammy_chan/pseuds/Scammy_chan). 



> ・:*☆ 𝒜𝓊𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓇𝓈 𝒩𝑜𝓉𝑒𝓈 ☆*:・ 
> 
> ⚠️ **Warning!** ⚠️ 
> 
> Please see the original story and be mindful of the tags. [KidnappEdd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905920/chapters/26898948) is a dark, disturbing, and masterfully written work of fan fiction that recently came to an end as of 05/01/2020. Never before have I read a story that disgusted me, confused me, kept me on the edge of my seat, and left me feeling hollow and blurry around the edges. I still can't believe the story has ended. I've been reading it for months now while religiously following every update, putting down whatever I was doing when my email popped up with a notification that this story had a new chapter. 
> 
> To [Scammy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scammy_chan/pseuds/Scammy_chan): Thank you for creating this story and seeing it through to the end. You deserve far more support and appreciation than you have received. With this one shot I hope to pay homage to your story. A story that I have read a few times now, and a story that I believe has made me a better writer by reading it.

˜”*°•𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝒪𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒮𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝒮𝒶𝒹𝓃𝑒𝓈𝓈•°*”˜

_ One shot _

* * *

...It’s just like any other day.

Tick

Tick

Tick

  
  


Tick

Tick.

  
  


The scratchings of a pen against a rough notepad and the ticking of a wall clock. A well manicured house plant tucked into the corner of the room. Music, most likely, um...Piano concerto in A minor by..no, never mind. 

Cream colored walls with stucco that Edd focuses his attention towards. For a time, he connects the abstract dots into shapes. Titanomyrma. Three, to be exact. Only one is missing--

“Would you like to tell me about how you’re doing in Algebra?”

Edd flinches. Fingers fidgeting, he scratches at his wrist before casting his stare towards the ground. “It’s, It’s um, going well, Mrs. Schultz. T-Thank you for asking.”

Mrs. Schultz smiles. “Mr. Burningham said that you have a test coming up on Friday?”

“Oh! Oh, oh yes! In fact I do!” Edd perks up. “It’s on polynomials and radical expressions. You see, I…”

More scribbling of the pen. Edd’s shoulders tighten. _Of course._ Does she merely see him as a lab rat, truly? Is that what everyone thinks of him now? A case study?

No one cares. They never did. No one, except--

“Let’s talk about your History class,” Mrs. Schultz flips the page of her notebook back. “How’s that treating you?”

From within his peripheral vision, Edd catches the glimpse of someone taking their seat beside him. _No._ No, _please._ Not right now…

_“Want me to shut er’ up for you, Princess?”_

Edd cracks a smile before tugging at the collar of his shirt. “Um...it’s going well, yes! Yes, indeed. We’re currently studying the colonial era, post Mercantilism policy. There’s a positively fascinating publication by Thomas Mun that I-I,” Edd pauses. “Forgive me, I um, seem to have gotten a bit ahead of myself.

“That’s quite alright,” Mrs. Schutlz offers Edd a kind hearted laugh. 

She doesn’t care; Mrs. Schultz is merely attempting to placate him. Edd sighs through his nose as his school counselor scratches her pen against her notebook. 

“What about your friends? Eddy and Ed?”

_“All you gotta do is ask, Princess.”_

“...M-My, My friends?” Edd shakes his head. “They’re doing well.”

That’s a lie. He doesn’t know and quite frankly he doesn’t care. If he were being honest with himself, perhaps he finds it a tad amusing that all of this support he’s receiving is more beneficial to those giving it to him rather than himself. 

The ego is a delicate subject matter, after all.

It should be noted they offer him comfort because they don’t know how to handle him. It’s always been like that, mind you. He’s always just been something to handle. 

...Oh dear. Has he always been this cynical?

Edd glances towards the clock. A sharp inhale. He… he should brace himself.

Tick

Tick

Tick

  
  


Tick

Tick

Tick

_“S’alright, princess,” The man beside him coos. “Shh, what do I always say? I’ve got you.”_

Terry--

_Brrrrrring!_

The school alarm signaling the end of the day belches through the speaker system. Edd grips his messenger bag, squeezing his eyes shut as that blaring, maddening, infernal sound goes off in his chest like a gunshot.

_Terry smells like stale cigarette smoke and cheap aftershave. It’s nirvana. A morsel of solace to the insanity of the police beating against the door. The sirens. The shouting and the barking of orders. How did it come to this?! When?! Why?! Please, no, no...there has to be another way..!_

“It’s just going to take some time,” A pained smile takes Mrs. Shultz's face. “Can I help you with your things?”

Edd opens his eyes.

“Um, no, no thank you,” Edd gives himself a selfish moment to clear his mind. Gathering his personals, Edd avoids any and all eye contact as he shuffles towards the door.

“Edd?”

Edd tugs at the strap of his messenger bag as he hangs in the doorway. “My, My apologies Mrs. Shultz. It’s just that, you see, I-I have studying to do, and chores, and…”

Mrs. Shultz sets her pen down. Leaning forward, she holds Edd in her eyes as she breathes, “Take care of yourself.”

Edd’s eyes sting with tears. He’s the only one who does take care of himself, now.

...It’s just like any other day.

* * *

Children burst through the double doors of Peach Creek Jr. High in a flood of laughter, swear words, and--

“Dork!”

Edd doesn’t even try to catch himself as Kevin shoves him out of the way. What’s the point? Knobby knees scrape against the stairs and his books go tumbling down, and down, and down. Papers scatter. Pens and paper clips alike bounce from his messenger bag. More laughter.

Some things never change, do they? 

Edd mumbles to himself as he collects his belongings. Something dark within him twists his lips into the hint of a smirk.

He’s been through worse.

Straightening his messenger bag, Edd heads home, but not before dusting off his shirt. And shorts. And… _Messy messy messy._

Autumn leaves twirl across the sidewalk. Clouds dot the pale blue sky. Edd’s pace quickens. All he wants to do is take a shower. Stand beneath a stream of scalding hot water and scrub his skin clean. 

Edd’s stomach drops. Does…does Terry get to take showers?

No, nonono, he can’t allow for himself to think like that. Not right now, not ever! Of course he does! Of course, of course… Edd lurches forward as he begins running home. 

Bird song hangs in the air. Tree’s shade his surroundings. Faster. He runs _faster._ The world becomes a whirlwind of colors that bleed together as he races forward. It’s not long until his legs begin to burn and the pangs of exhaustion start to stab at his lungs. Panting, Edd slows to a halt, hands on his thighs, tears trickling down his face as he realizes where his mind subconsciously led him. 

The shortcut through the woods.

Edd’s knee’s buckle. Choking on a sob, Edd shoves his face into his messenger bag and screams. 

Why?! Why on Earth did Terry have to do this?! Good lord, if he hadn’t, h-he never would have ended up in prison! They’d both be blissfully ignorant! Isn’t that a more preferable alternative to the pain he knows that they both harbor?!

Edd screams into his messenger bag once again. Was it worth it, Terry?! Was it?!

Something tickles the shell of Edd’s ear. _"Shh…" Terry breathes, "Calm down, sweetheart. Deep breaths…"_

Edd’s posture deflates as he releases his messenger bag to the ground below.

Silence.

“W-Was it worth it?” Edd whispers to no one.

His mind says no.

Yet his heart, oh his heart is fickle. Edd squeezes his eyes shut as the tears continue to stream down his face.

Yes. His heart says yes.

  
  


* * *

  
  


As soon as Edd enters the Cul-De-Sac he wants to turn back around.

“Look, Eddy! It’s Double D! It’s Double D! Heya, Double D!”

Curses.

“What took ya so long, Sockhead?” Eddy laughs as he smashes a cigarette against the bottom of his shoe. “C’mere and give us a hand, wouldja?!”

Planks of wood, screws and bolts, along with a plethora of tools litter Ed’s drive way. In addition, there’s an unorthodox amount of Jell-O boxes spilling from Eddy’s backpack. Crayons and a poorly scribbled blueprint for what appears to be a new scam sit atop a cinder block. Ah. The classic Gelatin pool fiasco. Surely they’re not attempting to resurrect _that_ once more.

Edd grimaces. They just don’t know when to stop, now do they? 

Eddy’s voice is as shrill as ever as he exclaims, “C’mon, Double D! What’re ya waitin' for?!”

“My sincerest apologies,” Edd shuffles his feet. “I must retire for the afternoon. There are chores to be done, after all! Oh, and homework! By the way, have you studied for Mr. Burningham’s test on Friday?”

That should get them off of his back for the time being.  
  
Ed shoots Eddy a frown. “Ed doesn’t like tests, Eddy! They’re scary and full of lessons!”

“Yeah, I don’t rightly like em’ either,” Eddy scowls as he fishes out another cigarette from his back pocket. “Way to ruin the fun, Sockhead…”

“Well,” Edd adjusts the strap on his messenger bag. “It seems my company wasn’t desired to begin with. Good day, gentleman.”

And with that, Edd heads home. Most excellent. Now he can take a much needed shower and…

…

A piece of Edd’s heart breaks off into his stomach. It’s just like any other day. He’s going to be alone. Chores. Homework. And then the silence. 

No one to talk with. No one to hold him at night. No one who cares about _him._

“Wait! Double D!” Eddy’s sneakers slap against the street as he catches up to Edd. “Learn to take a joke, for fucks sake.”

“Language…” Edd mutters. Sigh. Won’t Eddy just leave him _alone_.

Eddy ignores the language remark. Instead, he clasps a hand on Edd’s shoulder as he whispers, “...You doin’ alright?”

Not this again. Choosing to bite back his irritation, Edd keeps his focus on his house as he deadpans, “My presence is required at home, Eddy.”

“Alright…,” Eddy backs off. “But you’ll uh, just, ya know. Let me know if you up and need anything, okay?”

Liar. Eddy is a liar and is nothing but a pawn to the scams he so desperately attempts to flounder together. Anything?! Truly?! There is one thing, one measly iota of information that Eddy could bequeath unto him.

Edd doesn’t say anything. Dipping his head into a nod, he leaves Eddy to return to Ed and their swindling as he approaches his house. 

Anything. Let me know if you need _anything._

Preposterous. 

Digging his keys out of his pocket, Edd allows for a sneer to obscure his face. The memory that takes him rushes his blood into a white hot frenzy.

The question was simply innocuous. Heh. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions…

_“Would you, if...if it isn’t too much trouble, rather, what I’m trying to ask is…” Edd gulped. “I-Is Terry doing well?”_

_Eddy’s face twisted up. “Are you being serious right now?! That loser can rot in his cell for all I care!”_

_“Eddy, please! I just need to know--”_

_“What the fuck is wrong with you, Double D!?” Eddy shrieked. “After all that he did to you?! Really?!”_

_Edd took a step back. “Yo-You’ll never know, never know--”_

_“Never know what?!”_

_“You will never know what he means to me!”_

_A vein across Eddy’s forehead bulged as they fell into a pause. “You’re fuckin’ sick, Sockhead.”_

The door handle clicks as Edd slips into his house. Posture wilting with every step, he makes his way upstairs to shower.

...I-Indeed. He is sick.

* * *

It’s nearing 9pm by the time Edd has finished with his chores. With a sigh, Edd peels off his rubber gloves and submerges them into the freshly drawn water permeating the sink. For good measure, Edd squeezes an extra dollop of dish soap in with the gloves. The awning above the fireplace was particularly dusty today…

Next on the list is his homework. Sigh. Oh dear. He should get himself to bed by 11pm. Alas, with his up and coming test--

_“Give it a break, Princess,”_ Edd stops cold in his tracks as a chuckle tickles his ears. _“You’re draggin’ ass and y’know I hate when you do this to yerself.”_

Edd’s shoulders tighten as he glances around the room. Kicked back at the kitchen table with his chin propped up by his fist sits Terry, painted with a wicked grin.

Edd gulps. No one… no one would know. No one would know if he were to play out this fantasy. By way of contrast, _he_ would know, yet…

Quite frankly? 

He doesn’t seem to care.

Edd loses himself.

Cheeks flushing, Edd turns to face Terry as he says, “P-Perhaps you might be hungry? I’d be more than happy to prepare dinner for us, if you’d like?”

“ _What’d I just say?” Terry thumps a finger against the kitchen table. “C’mere. Sit your ass down and take a break. Promise it won’t kill ya.”_

“No, no, I insist!” Edd brightens up. “Allow me be a proper host.”

_Terry gives Edd a dirty look._ And all Edd does is smile.

“Please?”

_“Shit,” Terry mutters. “How the fuck am I supposed to resist that?”_

With victory clearly on his side, Edd prances over to the refrigerator. If he recalls, there should be a nice--

_“The fuck you think yer doin’?” Terry’s hand ghosts over Edd’s forearm as he leans back in his chair. “Think you can just walk right on past me without a kiss now, do ya?”_

...Edd tucks his head down into his shoulders. A wave of grief and realization sags his posture. What is it that he believes he is doing? He should retire to his homework. Shaking his head, Edd closes his eyes as he mutters, “I am well aware of the fact that you aren’t actually there.”

_“I sure as shit am if you want me to be,” Terry asserts. “All you gotta do is ask, Princess. That’s all you’ve ever had to do.”_

…

Edd’s heart thuds in his chest like thunder. “A moment, if you would be so kind.”

_“Fine by me.”_

Filling his lungs, Edd leaves the kitchen and enters the living room. He wastes no time in retrieving a throw pillow. This should work nicely. Abandoning all thoughts of reason, leaving behind his sanity, Edd relinquishes the prying, nagging, hateful voice in his head telling him that this is not real in favor of playing pretend.

He is only thirteen, after all. Everyone reminds him of that so why not act his age?

Edd stares at the empty seat that Terry is sitting in.

_Terry’s chest rumbles with a chuckle. “C’mon, Princess. Spit it out.”_

“I-I...I,” Edd hugs the pillow to his chest. “Perhaps, I-If you would care to join me, I would very much, I mean, rather, I…”

Edd slumps forward. “..P-Please stay with me.”

_“I ain’t goin’ anywhere anytime soon,” Terry looks into Edd’s eyes. “Count on it.”_

Edd’s bottom lip quivers. Tears trickle down his face in streams as he nods his head. A strangled sound belts out of him as he dives forward, scrambling into the chair, curling around the pillo--No, throwing his arms around Terry as he sobs.

_“S’alright Princess,” Edd hiccups around his blubbering as Terry whispers, “I’m here.”_

From overhead the ceiling fan whirs. Each second that passes stretches. A ding echoes through the house as the dryer completes its cycle. Steadying his breath, Edd smooshes his cheek against Terry’s chest, keeping his eyes closed, feeling around for an absent heartbeat.

Once more, Edd weeps. And oh, how he weeps.

Such sweet sorrow.

...It’s just like any other day.

  
  


* * *

・:*☆ 𝒜𝓊𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓇𝓈 𝒩𝑜𝓉𝑒𝓈 ☆*:・

Thank you, [Scammy_chan.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scammy_chan/pseuds/Scammy_chan) Please go and support their works if you do not do so already.


End file.
